vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Glacius
|-|Current Timeline= |-|Original Timeline= Summary An alien from a faraway planet, his ship crash-landed on Earth, where he was captured by UltraTech. After surviving the KI tournament, he left Earth and soon returned to prevent any misuse of his technology. Despite all that has been done to him by humanity, Glacius is still determined to maintain peace between humans and his race. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | 6-C,' 5-B' with technology Name: Glacius Origin: Killer Instinct Gender: Unknown, likely genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Cryokinetic Alien Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-High), Transformation, Weapon Mastery, Elemental Intangibility, Ice Weapon Creation, Corrosion Inducement, Spaceflight and Self-Destruction with his spaceship | All previous abilities, Non-Physical Interaction, Flight, Stealth Mastery, Adaptation, Telepathy, Limited Matter Manipulation, Ice Barrier Creation, Self-Healing via Absorption, Limited Data Manipulation (Can read robotic minds), Duplication, Resistance to Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: Island level (Froze an entire lake, killed Cinder in the original timeline) | Island level '''(Impaled ARIA with an ice spike), '''Planet level with technology (Destroyed Earth in one ending) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up Cinder. Can dodge Chief Thunder's lightning) | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 '''| At least '''Class 5 Striking Strength: Island Class '''| '''Island Class Durability: Island level (Took hits from Cinder) | Island level '(Took hits from ARIA) 'Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range with normal attacks, hundreds of kilometers with ice powers. Standard Equipment: Various types of alien tech (Though he just protects it instead of using it) Intelligence: Above Average, also a capable fighter. Weaknesses: Glacius needs a certain elemental material to cover his fragile body, otherwise he is extremely vulnerable, but his ability to adapt and control matter compensates for this. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ice Lance:' Glacius's arm turns into a blade and he stabs the opponent. *'Ice Pick:' Glacius's arm turns into a pick and he stabs the opponent upward. *'Liquidize:' Glacius melts into a puddle making him a harder target (he can also do this midair) *'Puddle Punch:' Once Glacius turns into a puddle he can immediately turn back to normal and do a surprise uppercut to the opponent (He will do this several times in a row in shadow mode) *'Cold Shoulder:' Glacius charges at his opponent and Rams into them with his shoulder (This move is more powerful in shadow mode) *'Hail: ' Glacius uses the moisture from the air to create a large piece of spiked hail which he can use as a projectile (Each hail lasts 4 seconds before vanishing. Shadow Variation allows Glacius to fire several of them at a closer range) *'Shatter:' Glacius creates an ice block under his opponent knocking them into the air (The shadow version of this move will trap the opponent under several icicles before they get hit with the ice block) *'Instinct Mode:' Glacius creates ice armor increasing his defense. Key: Original Timeline | Current Timeline Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Killer Instinct Category:Aliens Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mace Users Category:Spear Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Honorable Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Heroes Category:Playable Characters Category:Federal Agents Category:Good Characters Category:Element Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Water Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Healers Category:Absorption Users Category:Data Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Rare Ltd. Category:Microsoft